Mini Moments of Mark and Roger: Volume 2
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: Sequel to Mini Moments of Mark and Roger.Jonathan Larson owns all.Drabbles range from pre to postRENT depending on interpretation.Rated T because it's RENT,meaning there's lots of sexual innuendo and cursing.More adventures of Mark and Roger.
1. In Which Roger Is High Strung

_Okay, be honest, who noticed the large gap I left in the first story? Because I didn't until I read the whole thing. So here' s volume two, because I have lost all inspiration for my Harry Potter stories and I'm having issues with my Avatar one._

_This chapter takes place in the back of Jo's car on the way to the hospital. If you're already confused go read the other story and come back._

"Mark, buddy, stay with me okay? We're getting you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad, I don't really give a fuck what you want right now. Christ you're burning up. Yo Joanne! How bout driving a couple miles above the speed limit huh? I think this qualifies as an emergency!"

"Rog she's driving as fast as she can. Don't be an ass."

"Excuse me for being a bit high strung."

"So that's what they're calling being an ass nowadays? 'High strung?'"

"Shut up Mark. I don't want to hear a single smart ass comment from you right now."

**Hack cough wheeze hack hack hack cough wheeze.**

"I take that back. Say whatever you want."

"Rog…?"

"Yeah?"

"I…don't remember what I was going to say."

"Joanne put the petal to the metal!"

"Stop Rog. I'm okay. It's just a bug, seriously."

"Mark if it were a bug you would've gotten over it days ago. If it were just a bug you wouldn't be throwing up every few minutes."

"Speaking of that…"

"Here."

"Where did you get this?"

"I've had it in my jacket since I got off the bus from Santa Fe."

"You've kept an unused car sickness vomit bag in your pocket for the last six or seven years?"

"I kinda forgot it was in there till now. Just take it."

"Thanks Rog."

"Just hang on Mark. We're almost there. Just hang on."

**HUAH! BLEAH!**

"Please God don't let this be serious."

_I know, it's short. I'll upload another chapter shortly to compensate for the length of this chapter._

_Thoughts or comments? They're appreciated._


	2. In Which Roger Makes His Biggest Mistake

CRASH!

"Haha! Oh shit, I hope that wasn't important."

"Well look who finally decided to come home. Had fun Rog? No wait, don't answer that, it's apparent you have. How much smack did you shoot up tonight?"

"Dude, don't worry about it, I'm coooooooooooooool."

"Yeah, and you're also HIV positive and could be spreading it to others if your living the 'rock 'n' roll' life of sex, drugs, and booze. Seriously man, you need to chill."

"Listen, there's a reason I don't live with Mommy and Daddy anymore; I'm an adult, and I'll make my own choices. Now if you don't mind _Mom_, I'm going to go to my room."

"You do that. You just do that Rog."

_Silence…_

"Where is it? Oh my God, where the fuck is it? I just bought a whole new stash yesterday! Where the fuck is it?"

"Oh, you mean your stash of heroin in the hole in the wall behind your nightstand?"

"Mark what the fuck did you do?"

"I'm sick of you doing this to yourself. Even before April, you've been going down this steep slope, and with each passing day you get farther and farther away. I thought that you'd eventually come to your senses, but I was wrong. I can't just sit back and watch as you slowly slip farther away and end up killing yourself. So now I'm taking this into my own hands. I threw out your stash. I'm not letting you leave the house until you're normal…until your Roger again."

"You-you-YOU FUCKING PRICK! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I guess that's a hint that the high's wearing off, right?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Roger! Roger listen to me! You have got to calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU JUST THREW OUT A HUNDRED BUCKS WORTH OF FRESH SMACK! THAT STUFF MAKES ME FEEL BETTER YOU BASTARD!"

"ROG LET GO!"

"NO! NO, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND IN THE HISTORY OF THE HUMAN RACE! FRIENDS DON'T THROW AWAY STUFF THAT MAKES THEIR FRIENDS FEEL BETTER ABOUT LIFE!"

"ROGER! ROG-"

BANG! CRASH! **CRACK!**

_Silence…_

"…Mark?"

_Silence…_

"Mark? Mark can you hear me? Mark wake up! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Where's the phone? There! C'mon Collins pick up man; I know you're there…Collins? Yeah, it's me…no, no he's not fine…yeah, yeah he did…I don't know, I don't know, I just got so pissed and next thing I knew…Ok, call me from the payphone so I can throw down the key. I'm gonna…gonna see what I can…dude I can't just sit here and do nothing till you get…okay, okay, I'll sit here…bye…"

_Silence…_

_  
_"What the fuck have I done?"

_Sorry for the wait…some stuff went down on my end. I'll post the second half of this moment soon (and I really do mean that this time)._

_Thoughts or comments?_


	3. In Which Roger Fears For His Equipment

_Normally I don't write chapters to this fic in chronological order. This chapter and last chapter are the only exceptions to the rule._

"…Ow…"

"Mark?"

"I think that's my name…ow…what happened?"

"…"

"Oh…yeah…what time is it?"

"You've been out for about an hour. It's four."

"Where are we? This doesn't feel like the couch or my bed…or yours, for that matter."

"Heh. I can't believe you remember that. I barely remember that."

"You shouldn't; you were wasted as all hell. You're avoiding my question."

"…Open your eyes and you'll figure it out."

"Christ, it's bright in here…dammit! I didn't need to come to the hospital!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one. I may not be a doctor, but I know serious injuries when I see them…"

"This is going to sound a bit insensitive and blunt, but what exactly did you do to me?"

"Oh, just banged your head against the wall before throwing you in the direction of the other wall where your back collided with the metal table. Then as you slid to the ground I continued to punch and kick you until your face looked like a grape and I heard a rib or two crack."

"…Are you okay Rog?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you okay?"

"Dude, I just recounted how I beat the shit out of you, landing you in the hospital, and you're asking if _I'm_ okay? What the hell is your problem?"

"You weren't…you when you did all that."

"That doesn't matter Mark! I still did this to you; I have to face the consequences of my actions."

"So who gave you the fat lip? Collins?"

"Maureen, actually. You know, when she's not cheating on you or being obnoxious, selfish, and needy, she's a pretty good girlfriend, sticking up for her man like that. 'Roger Davis if you so much as touch my Pookie again I will castrate you and then make you read a hundred Playboy magazines until you beg for me for mercy and to just kill you right then and there!'"

"…Wow…"

"You've got a very sadistic girl on your hands."

"Well I knew that already, but I've only seen the fun sadistic side, not the scary one."

"The 'fun' sadistic side?"

"Another conversation for another day."

"Right…Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"God, man…I'm so sorry…I've never been more sorry about anything in my entire life. I'll understand if, y'know, you wanna move in with Mo…away from me…"

"That was the farthest thought from my mind."

"But-"

"Roger you are my best friend in the world. You're also human. Humans make mistakes."

"This one not so forgivable…"

_Silence…_

"Mark?"

"Yeah Roger?"

"…When you get out of here…will you help me get off smack? I don't wanna be addicted to something that makes me…do this…to anyone…especially my best friend."

"Yeah Rog, I'll help you. And Collins will too."

"As long as you leave Mo out of this."

"Afraid she'll castrate you in your sleep if you accidentally brush against me in her presence?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Dude, she made Godzilla look as innocent as a baby rabbit. You can't get more scary than that."

"Imagine that times ten and you have my mother on menopause."

_Just as a friendly reminder, I'm not going in chronological order anymore. These last two chapters were the only exception._

_Thoughts or comments?_


	4. In Which Mark's Bed Breaks

**CRASH!**

"Aw shit!"

"Yo Mark! You okay over there?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell was that?"

"Come over here and see for yourself."

"Holy shit. Man Mark, you should be a rocker; it has so many perks, like free drinks and…damn man what the hell did you do to that poor bed?"

"I got on it."

"Maybe you weigh more than you appear."

"Or maybe it's the fact that this bed frame was manufactured in the late forties and is more rust than iron."

"That could be it too."

"God I'm so fucking tired! I don't wanna clean all this shit up tonight, but if I don't I'll never sleep."

"Maybe you won't have to."

"What?"

"Come sleep with me tonight. That way you can sleep tonight and clean up tomorrow."

"Wow you're really drunk."

"Yep. Now come on; I'm getting sleepy."

"Just for clarification purposes, you are straight right?"

"Yes I am, and very happy to be so. You?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about you taking advantage of me while I'm 'vulnerable'—"

"HAHAHA! YOU? VULNERABLE? That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"—and we don't have to worry about me being an idiot and mistaking you for a girl. Though I have to say, you kind of resemble my twelve-year-old cousin Charlene in more ways than one."

"I can't decide if that's an insult to me or your cousin."

"Here we are! Where all the magic happens."

"I know. I can usually hear the magic from across the loft."

"Bedtime!"

"This is weird."

"Nah. Once winter fully hits, we'll probably be doing this more often until we get a new landlord. This guy never turns on the heat, the old cheapskate. I swear, if the new landlord plays with the heat like this one does, I'll kick his ass."

"Yeah no kidding. I'll join you too."

"Ha! Benny can join in that too! He used to play baseball in high school; he can beat the guy with a bat!"

"We can't forget Collins."

"Collins will just smoke his weed and lecture him."

"True."

"Night Mark."

"Night Rog."

_Silence…_

"Hey Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me move in. I'm really glad I'm living here."

"Me too. Night."

"Night."

_Silence…_

"Rog?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"That had better not be your penis."

"What the hell is a tube of tennis balls doing in my bed?"

"I don't wanna know."

"Me neither. I mean, Benny's dating some rich girl…and he said she's an avid tennis player…"

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch now."

"Right behind you."

_Okay guys, I know you're reading this story. Please review some more so I can feel better about continuing to work on it. Otherwise I'm just gonna stop working on it altogether. I didn't want to have to ask y'all, but can you please review??_


	5. In Which Mark Hyperventilates

"Morning Mark."

"Hi."

"Wow. You look like hell. What happened man?"

"Maureen…Maureen…she…I…we…oh my God."

"Dude, relax man. Tell me what happened."

"Okay…so Mo and I have been dating for about three months, right?"

"Yeah."

"So…so on our one month anniversary we…did it."

"The horizontal tango? The no-pants dance? Hot damn man! Way to score! I was starting to think you'd never get laid! How was it?"

"It was…shit Roger words can't accurately describe how fantastic it was. But that's not the point. Mo's been acting…weird."

"Weirder than normal you mean?"

"Yeah. She's been real moody lately. One second she'll be happy and bouncy and the next she'll be sobbing. She yelled at me for an hour when I asked her if she minded me filming her practicing her monologue. So last night we went out on our date and I was determined to not piss her off or make her cry."

"Yeah."

"She was already crying when I met her at the restaurant. She told me she was…was late."

"How late?"

"Two weeks late..."

"Shit Mark! Have you ever heard of condoms?"

"It wasn't like I was expecting her to rip off my clothes while she was already naked and tackle me onto the bed. I was just thinking we were going to head off to dinner and the movies."

"Are you really that naive?"

"Not after that night, no. But Rog what if she's pregnant? What am I going to do? I would be a terrible parent. What do I do?"

"Did she take the test yet?"

"No she went to the doctor today to see if she was. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Breathe man. Breathe."

"I…can't…"

"Stop hyperventilating and get a hold of yourself!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"SPEAK!"

"Marky it's Maureen! I just started my period this morning! We're not pregnant! Isn't that great? Well call me when you get up okay sweetie? I love you!"

_Silence…_

"Mark? Are you okay?"

"I might just puke."

"Dude, just let out the anxiety anyway you can. Just don't do it on the couch. That has to last us awhile and I don't want to smell puke or other bodily fluids or byproducts on it."

"My heart rate hasn't gone this fast since…ever."

"Dude, you need some Stoli."

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom now."

"You gonna be okay?"

"All that stress and anxiety and panic for nothing."

"Dude, are you listening to me?"

"When my parents send me money again, I'm buying the biggest box of condoms available. I'm never going through that again unless I'm married with a house and a dog and a wife."

"After a while the adrenaline rush from possibly getting a girl pregnant will become a fun experience. The first time is always a bitch."

"You've done it before?"

"About six times yeah. It gets kinda fun after a while. Get that look off your face: none of them got pregnant. There were just a lot of close calls."

"What drugs are you on?"

"I can break out the list if you really want to know."

"No thanks. Ignorance is bliss."

_Please leave a review or I really won't update. I'm serious._


	6. In Which Roger Is Right

"Mark, this is stupid."

"Not it's not."

"Yes this is. I can't believe you've roped me into this."

"It's character building, Roger. Deal with it."

"Character building? _Character building?_ How is acting in your newest piece of shit character building?"

"You'll be eating your words when it premieres in Hollywood next year."

"I'm so sure."

"Just shut up and start your monologue in five…four…three…two…one…action!"

"Mark, I'm not doing this. Get Collins to do this. Or Maureen. She'd jump at the chance to play a guy. She'd think it would be 'character building.'"

"She's busy."

"With another guy?"

"Maureen wouldn't cheat on me, Roger. She loves me, and I love her. And I trust her.

"Your trust is misplaced, my friend."

"She's at an audition."

"For what show?"

"I don't remember. Some musical. Can't remember the name or where it's at …come to think of it, she didn't even tell me any details. That's odd…"

"Dude, get out of denial. She's cheating on you."

"No, no, she said she was going to an audition tonight, and I believe her. She said it was going to run late, so I shouldn't wait up for her…oh my God she is cheating on me."

"Told you."

"Oh my God I'm going to be sick."

"Pretty sure that's what I said when I first read through this screenplay of yours."

"You just love to kick a man when he's already as low as he can go, don't you?"

"You just don't like the fact that I was right about something for once."

"That too."

"Just goes to show you that I really do know women better than you."

"Shut up Roger."


	7. In Which The 50th Anniversary Is Reached

_My darling readers, are you still out there? I'm sorry, there's no excuse other than things went and are still going down on my end. Just know that I've acquired a few select RENT recordings not sold in stores that inspired me._

"Roger? You home?"

"Yeah, I—Mark! What the fuck?! What happened?!"

"Mugged. Again."

"My god, your nose—"

"Not broken, I don't thing. Doesn't feel broken."

"Cuz you're probably in shock, you moron! Tell me what happened!"

"Like I said, I was mugged. Was walking back here, got six or seven blocks away when two guys jumped me and started whaling on me. Joke's on them when they figured out I didn't have any money; went to all that effort and no payoff."

"You'd think word would get around that the skinny blond punk with the camera is broke. What does this make it?"

"I think this is my fiftieth."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case let me go call Maureen. She called dibs planning your party."

"Um, really? Now? Can't you help patch me up first, or something?"

"This is your fiftieth time getting mugged; I think you could find the first aid kit if you had all your limbs tied behind your back and blindfolded."

"Asshole."

"Hey, Maureen? No, nothing's wrong, just wanted to give you the all clear to plan Mark's party. Yeah, fiftieth. No, no! He's fine, HE'S FINE YOU CRAZY BITCH! Little banged up, his nose stopped bleeding I think—"

"No it hasn't!"

"Scratch that, it's still bleeding. Yeah, he's limping a little, looks like he's got a bruised rib, nothing serious. No, I don't think he needs to go to the clinic. It's nothing like when he got trampled at your last protest. Maureen, we've been through this, it wasn't your fault. Though in retrospect, setting off the recording of flying bullets without warning was not the best choice."

"Rog, I think Mimi moved the first aid kit!"

"Well look for it!"

"I'm getting dizzy. I need to sit"

"Gotta do everything myself around here. Talk to you later Maureen."


	8. In Which Mark Lies

"You are an idiot."

"No shit. Hello, I left Brown to be a filmmaker."

"You are an idiot."

"I credit that to living with you for seven years."

"You could've been killed."

"You're starting to sound like my parents."

"I credit that to living with you while I was in withdrawal."

"Touché."

"You're lucky you're a fast runner; one footstep slower and you'd be dead. Toss that roll of film."

"No way! This will be a great touch to my documentary about the city!"

"Mark; you have footage of a drug deal going on. Gang activity. Do you want to die? Cuz if you have this sudden death wish, would you mind moving out and making it really obvious? I don't want to die; things with me and Mimi are finally stable."

"Oh please, they never noticed me."

"That you know of."

"When did you become the one that worries about stuff?"

"When did you become the daredevil?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm taller and stronger than you. So what?"

"So since I asked first, you should answer my question before I answer yours."

"But then if we go by my logic, you should answer my question first or else I will beat the crap out of you."

"You wouldn't; Mimi would kill you."

"Mimi's my girlfriend. She won't do anything."

"She may be your girlfriend, but I'm her 'hermano'. Have you noticed she takes my side in our arguments?"

"Only because she feels bad for you cuz you're just that inadequate at arguing with my logic and she feels like you need back up."

"She still takes my side, either way. I'll take that, no matter what the justification is."

"God you're such a kiss ass."

"It comes in handy sometimes."

"The second you fall asleep, I'm burning that roll of film. Burning it. I think I'll even roast a couple marshmallows over it."

"Well I don't have to sleep."

"Yeah, you do. Especially lately. I've been hearing you from across the loft. Get some sleep, dude. Seriously. The coughing is getting out of hand."

"I'm fine, Roger. Really."

_I live! Kind of. Sort of. _

_So…I lost my mind. Almost literally. So that's my excuse for my absence. I hope you guys are still out there and that you enjoyed this!_


	9. In Which The Boys Are Bored

_Don't own.  
_

"Mark?"

"Rog?"

"I'm bored."

"So write something."

"If I could think of anything, I'd already be doing that."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know…can we make stupid videos with your camera or something?"

"It's in the shop, remember?"

"What? No, I don't remember that!"

"Well, you were pretty wasted…"

"What happened to your camera?"

"…Fucking Maureen…"

"You let her borrow it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You are so whipped."

"I know."

"What she do to it?"

"She left it on top of her cab and made said cab stop when she saw it tumble down onto the asphalt. Luckily it didn't get too badly broken; just needs to get rearranged on the inside after a wire got jarred. Not too expensive either, thank God."

"Back to the problem at hand. I have no inspiration to write anything, your camera isn't here. So what the hell are we supposed to do with our time?"

"We could go job hunting if you really want to, I guess."

"Okay, I'm looking for some serious suggestions here, Marky."

"Well we are really behind in rent. It might be a good idea to go job hunting…"

"Yeah, you can go do that if you are that desperate."

"I'm not the one who just complained about being bored."

"You're bored too. I can tell. It's in your eyes."

"Actually, I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Bullshit."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"You've reached Benny, Collins, Mark, and Roger. Leave a message after the beep. Thanks!"

BEEEEEP!

"Yo assholes! Pick up the damn phone, it's Collins! I know you're there! Neither of you have lives, seeing as April is out of town and Maureen is out of town at an audition. Alright fine, don't answer the phone. I'm not gonna be home tonight, and neither is Benny. Don't wait up for us. Later."

"…Roger?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"I think I found something for us to do."

"What?"

"I think we should change the answering machine recording. The one we have now is too generic."

"Ah, Marky, you always come up with good ideas."

"Benny and Collins will be pissed."

"Nothing relieves boredom better than running for your life from your roommates in Alphabet City."

"Sounds like a good time to me."

"Only because you're a faster runner than I am!"

"And the fact that I can always blame this on you. My word against yours. Collins won't hurt me. I'm too innocent looking."

"You're a bastard. You've been hanging out with me too long."

"I learned from the best."

"Too true. I'm so proud of ya, Marky!"

"NOT THE NOOGIE, YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME GO! AAAAAAAAH!"

_Ok…so I'm running out of ideas. Anyone have any scenarios/ideas you'd like to see come to light? Tell me! They could very well end up in the story! If I use your idea, I'll give you credit, no worries about that._

_ Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
